


Term Paper

by jangmiberry



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Professors, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangmiberry/pseuds/jangmiberry
Summary: "I miss you" Seongwu said."You know how I feel about you but that doesn’t change the fact that I’m your professor.” Minhyun said, slightly trembling.





	Term Paper

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic in cooperation with OngHwangWeek. >_<
> 
> Very far from good but I hope you could enjoy it!

“Okay. Class dismissed. Ah- don’t forget to submit your term paper next meeting.” Minhyun left his last class. He can now go home and rest, he thought.

 

“Sirrrrr! Siiiirrrrrr! Siirrrr Hwang!”

 

Minhyun turns around to see the _familiar_ voice who’s calling him.“Yes Seongwu?”

 

“ _Sir_ , I won’t be able to attend your class next meeting, I need to go to Busan for a family gathering.” Seongwu explains.

 

“Ah, really? Hmm. Will you be able to submit it before our next meeting then? You can always find me in the faculty room.”

 

“Actually _Sir_ , I’m already done with my term paper. But I’m not sure if what I did was right _Sir_. Hmm, Can- Can you help me with my term paper _Sir_?” Seongwu hands the term paper to Minhyun, their hands slightly touch and that brief moment gave him shivers.

 

He’s known for being a very considerate and understandable professor so even though he’s in doubts, he accepted his students plead. “Uh, okay. Just meet me in the nearby cafe house. I need to grab my things from the faculty room.” He said while flashing a half smile.

 

* * *

 

Minhyun roam his eyes in the cafe searching for his student. In the far corner, he saw the pair of eyes intensely looking at him. He started walking towards Seongwu’s direction, not breaking the eye contact.

 

“ _Sir_ ” Seongwu greeted him, with sarcasm at the top of his tongue.

 

Minhyun seats at the opposite direction if his student. He nods in responds to the greeting. “I read your term paper while I’m in the faculty room. Its fine actually, you just need to do some revising, I—”

 

“I ordered some drinks, why don’t we drink first before we proceed with my term paper _Sir_.” Seongwu said playfully. “I ordered _your favorite_ , unless you change your preference.”

 

Minhyun can’t hold it anymore. This whole situation is making him nervous. “Seongwu” he said with intensity in his voice. “I told you not to be like this when we’re in school grounds” he mutters silently, afraid that someone might hear him.

 

“What? I didn’t do anything wrong as far as I can remember. I’m a student who’s meeting _my professor_ who will check my term paper.” Seongwu said while sipping the ice americano he bought for himself. “Or is it not?”

 

“Stop playing games with me, I’m starting to get really pissed. If you’re not going to have your term paper check, then I should take my leave” Minhyun is about to stand up but the next phrase that comes out from Seongwu’s mouth made him stop.

 

“I miss you. So bad. Can’t we just—”

 

“No.” Minhyun said without letting the other to finish his sentences. “You know we can’t. We’ve talk about this already Seongwu.” He sighs. “You’re one of the best students in your field and I don’t want to ruin your flowery path because of my greediness. You know how I feel about you but that doesn’t change the fact that I’m your professor.” He said slightly trembling.

 

“But why do you have to avoid me? It fucking hurts you know? Don’t you know how much I want to hold your hands and hug you tight whenever we meet on the hallways? I bet you don’t, cause you’re too occupied talking to that Sungwoon guy whom you’re always with” Seongwu said with accusations in his voice.

 

“Watch your words Seongwu. He’s a professor too” Minhyun grabs the grapefruit-ade that Seongwu ordered for him. “Are you being jealous right now?” He asks, failed to conceal the amusement in his voice.

 

“Yes _Sir_ Minhyun. I’m being jealous right now, are you going to do something with my jealousy?” Seongwu said smirking.

 

Minhyun stared at Seongwu intently. Opening his mouth to say something but decided not to continue. And he opens them once again, “I’m— I will stop working as a professor next semester. Can’t you wait just until then?” Seongwu put down his coffee on the table. Minhyun continues, “Actually, I’ve been planning to do so, this is supposed to be a surprise but you and your temper is so hard to handle these days. I’m planning to get my doctoral degree.”

 

Seongwu smiles widely, teasing. “Atleast my temper got me something good. I might miss calling you _“Sir"_ though, though I can always call you that when we’re in bed, making love.” Minhyun flushes with the sudden torment from Seongwu.

 

Minhyun choked in the middle of gulping his grapefruit-ade. “If you’re just going to tease me nonstop, I’ll leave now. I need to make my lesson plans anyway.” He stands up, grab his grapefruit-ade and start walking towards the door.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thank you!
> 
> Thank you so much!
> 
> Let's celebrate the OngHwangWeek together! ♥
> 
> Just in case you wanna ask or say something, here's my [cc.](https://curiouscat.me/jangmiberry)


End file.
